Golf courses, sod farms, and other establishments with expansive grassy areas typically employ large commercial mowers to cut grass. A typical commercial mower may include multiple “mower decks” that house the cutting blades. Unlike a common residential mower, the mower deck of commercial mowers typically houses multiple (e.g., 2-4) cutting blades.
Mower decks are oftentimes pulled behind and driven by a tractor. In addition to being expensive, a tractor-based mower typically requires a human operator that simply sets the speed of the tractor at a desired rate and steers the tractor along the desired path. In such cases, it may difficult or impossible for the operator to cut grass at maximum efficiency. For example, the operator may commence mowing at a particular speed that seems ideal for a particular section in the area to be cut, but may be entirely unaware that the particular speed is not ideal for the other sections in the area. As a result, the operator may end up cutting the area at a speed that is either too fast or too slow relative to a speed that will maximize efficiency.